


The Shell Game

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Possession, Supernatural Elements, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-16
Updated: 2004-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinigami are starting to disappear. Tsuzuki is still missing. (Diverges from canon mid-Devil's Trill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shell Game

When the office door opened, Tatsumi started, but it was only Watari.

"Terazuma-san and Wakaba haven't reported in since this time yesterday morning," he began, grateful for a friendly face. "And Tsuzuki-san is still missing. Are you completely certain he was not-- infected?"

"Quite sure," Watari answered, advancing around Tatsumi's desk. "The girl hasn't returned to the laboratory. Where is she?"

"Kazusa? You know she's--" Tatsumi drew weak, mid-morning shadows from wherever he could find them.

'Watari' laughed. Immense, black wings tore through his lab-coat.

"My host thinks your darkness might hold a demon. Shall we find out, shadow-master?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166827) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
